Loose and Lost
by Elvish Nightmare
Summary: Backdraft's top classified experiment escapes. If the ZBC finds out, all hopes for revenge are lost. Set after Royal Cup but before S-Class. Bit's vacation gone wrong!? Chapter 3 now up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. However, the Backdraft's experiment is a part of my imagination. In no way was it actually created by those wonderful Zoid people.  
  
A.N: Okay, since my other fic is going like crap, I decided I'd write this! ^.^ I think this is going to come out much better! Er, and I'm writing this based upon the old wars on Zi. Only this time around the Backdraft would be the Empire and Zoid Battle Commission would be the Republic.  
  
PG-13, for things to come. Mainly blood and mild language.  
  
Ever notice that the Count seemed to give in to easily at the end of NC/0. I think there's more to the Backdraft.. But maybe that's just me.  
  
"It's been a month since the Royal Cup and the Backdraft's defeat. But the Backdraft that fought in the Royal Cup and headed the way in unsanctioned battles was nothing like the real thing."  
  
Backdraft's very secret hidden headquarters that I can't tell the location of!  
  
"Come back here!" A small dark shadow flitted through the trees. It ran fast through the forest, a blur of black in the dark night. So close. So close. It could feel it.  
  
"We have to find it! If that thing escapes and the ZBC finds out we're all good as dead!" The voice's owner stomped through the trees as he ran, flashlight in hand. His breathing was heavy and it was all he do to keep running. For a whole hour they had been chasing that thing.  
  
The creature continued to race through the thick trees, it's life was riding on it's escape. It could almost smell the freedom as it neared the high walls that surrounded the base. With barely an effort of any kind it leaped up onto a high up tree branch. It then proceeded to climb the tree in a way that would have put monkeys to shame. It's speed and agility far out matching that of any human or animal. The only thing that could possibly best it would be a Zoid. Climbing as high as the thin branches would allow, the creature scooted to the edge of the limb.  
  
"Find it! Find it now! If the boss finds out we'll be dead before the ZBC gets us!" Another man tromped through the trees on the other side of the base. They had 30 men out on guard that night and the creature had still managed to slip by.  
  
The creature blinked it's pale red eyes and jumped upwards. Realizing it wouldn't make the jump the creature reached out it's arms and grabbed onto the wire using it to push itself back over the wall. As it passed over the barbed wire fence the creatures back scraped down against the sharp steel points. Landing on the ground with both feet the creature took off running again ignoring the stinging sensation now creeping into it's hands and back. Pain, this was no pain compared to what the Backdraft had put it through. It was home free and nothing would stop it.  
  
The men returned to the base three hours later, ragged and bone dead weary. They'd been running and chasing and searching hopelessly for half the night. "Sir, it's gone." The leader of the outside guardsmen spoke up, afraid of what was to come.  
  
"Of course it's gone. That creature far outmatches us in every asset of being human. And now that it's learned to think freely there is no stopping it." The lead guardsmen was quite taken aback at his master's response. He'd been expecting some serious punishment for letting the creature get away. "You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth criminal."  
  
"Sir?" His master's words were puzzling him. What was he talking about? A smooth criminal? Wasn't that just some silly song? He shrugged it off, it was best not to question or go against his lord.  
  
"Just don't let the other one get away."  
  
"Yessir!" The man saluted and walked out the door, glad to be away from the glaring eye of his master. He sighed and breathed deep, it seemed he would live from his mistake. He walked all the way back to his quarters and readied himself for a nice shower to relax his muscles. Whistling to himself the man wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the shower. "Why hello, K-" His words were cut off as four long black claws found their way through his twisted heart. He slumped to the floor in a shower of blood, his words nothing but a gurgle of deep red liquid. His attacker jumped down onto him and scurried out, licking it's claws.  
  
End of prologue thingy! Real chapter should be out tomorrow or Friday! ^.^ Err, anyone know the name of the city the Blitz team was in when Vega beat Bit and Jack at that video game? It's one of the few episodes I didn't get recorded so I can't go back and check. 


	2. Shopping!

Disclaimer: Zoids isn't mine. But the majority of the experiment belongs to me and my overactive imagination.  
  
A/N: Ha! Two chapters in one day! Though, if you could really call the first part a chapter. .;;  
  
"It's been a month since the Royal Cup and the Backdraft's defeat. But the Backdraft that fought in the Royal Cup and headed the way in unsanctioned battles was nothing like the real thing. The real Backdraft remained hidden, lurking in and out amongst the common people. Waiting for it's day..."  
  
Arcade in that city no one knows the name of.  
  
Bit lapped at his ice cream happily. "It sure is nice to have a vacation!"  
  
"And our Zoids professionally tuned." Jamie stretched his arms out behind his back until they made a satisfying pop.  
  
"I'll say. Hey look!" Leena pointed up ahead to where a small girl was standing all alone. "Do you think she's lost? The poor thing looks scared." Leena blinked as the small girl whipped around to face her with gleaming red eyes. Almost as if she'd heard Leena talking about her. "Red.. eyes?"  
  
"Probably albino." Bit stepped forward and knelt down in front of the girl. "Are you lost, little girl?" She nodded. "Is your family here?" She shook her head and Bit looked back towards the others. The small girl reached out a pale hand and placed it gently under Bit's chin. She turned his face back towards her and stared straight into his eyes. Bit's eyes widened in surprise for a moment but then he grinned and the girl giggled, her hand dropping back down to her side.  
  
Jamie and Leena walked over and knelt down beside Bit and the girl. "Bit, we can't leave her here by herself. What's your name, little girl? I'm Leena." Leena pointed a finger at herself, hoping the kid would catch on.  
  
The child tilted it's head to the side and giggled again. Taking her own finger she pointed at each of the team members in turn. "Leena, Bit, Jamie."  
  
Bit blinked and looked from Jamie to Leena, the same shocked expression on their face. "How?" The girl giggled and pointed to a tall young man with long brown hair. "Brad?"  
  
"I get it! She heard us talking to him earlier." Jamie stood back up, even in his short state he towered over the girl. "Let's say we get something to eat."  
  
"Good idea." Bit got back up and held his hand out to the little girl. She shook her head and latched onto Jamie instead. "Well then."  
  
Leena laughed. "Looks like you got dissed, Bit. But, shouldn't we get her some better clothes first." Leena nodded her head towards the kid's simple overly large black coat.  
  
"Why not. How about me and Jamie go get us a table and you take her off to get some clothes?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Leena bent down to eye level with the girl and smiled sweetly at her. "Do you want to come with me? I can get you some clothes."  
  
The girl shook her head again and stepped behind Jamie further, holding his leg tight between her arms. Jamie blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess I'll take her."  
  
"Now who's dissed." Bit backed up, expecting Leena to fire off at him.  
  
Leena rolled her eyes. "Fine, but try to get her something dark. She'll look like a ghost otherwise." Leena turned and walked off with Bit to the restaurant but not before giving him a good whack upside the head.  
  
"Right. I'll catch up with you later." Jamie pried the girl off his leg and took hold of her hand. "Come on!" He led her off towards the clothes store. Together the two of them walked into the store quickly attracting the attention of several employees.  
  
"Oh! What a sweet little girl! May I help you, sir?" One of the employees stepped up to them, smiling helpfully.  
  
"Uh. Yes, I'm looking for some clothes for her." Jamie blushed, he could tell this was going to be hard. He really wished the girl had let Leena take her.  
  
"Hmm." The lady bent down and examined the small girl. "Perhaps something dark. With a hint of red, yes?"  
  
"Sounds good to me.." The girl nodded in agreement with Jamie.  
  
"Right this way." The lady motioned for them to follow her as she took off towards the other side of the store where all the kid's clothes were. "Now let's see." She rummaged through a rack until she found the perfect outfit. "How about this?" She held up a black mini dress with red sleeves and a red slashed zero on the left chest area. "It comes with shorts to go underneath it too."  
  
The little girl wrinkled up her face and shook her head.  
  
"No? Then how about this?" The lady dug out another outfit and held it up. A short black skirt and a long red sleeved top with the emblem of a small dragon type Zoid on the front in black.  
  
The girl grinned and bobbed her head up and down repeatedly.  
  
"You like it, huh?" The lady smiled and held it out to her. "Gloria, why don't you help her change into it."  
  
One of the employees that had been standing by took the girl's hand and lead her off to the dressing rooms.  
  
The lady turned and walked up to Jamie. "Is she yours?"  
  
"No.. I don't think she has any family." Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. "How much is it going to be?"  
  
The lady placed her hand on Jamie's and shook her head. "I don't want you to pay. Not for her. Here. Give her these, they'll be helpful when she goes outside." She reached over to a nearby rack and took off a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Are you sure, I don't have to pay? I have the money!"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Th-Thanks." Jamie blushed and slid his wallet back into his pocket.  
  
"All done!" Gloria nudged the girl forwards.  
  
"Wonderful! You look absolutely adorable!" The lady beamed and clasped her hands together in front of her. She took notice of the fact that Gloria had also given the girl some black boots to go with it.  
  
The small child blushed and twirled around on the spot, showing off her new outfit. "Me like!"  
  
Jamie smiled and held out his hand, "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah!" The small child latched onto his hand with a surprisingly firm grip. "We go see others now?"  
  
"Sure will!" He lead the girl off, thanking the employee once again for the free clothes.  
  
Backdraft, in that same location I still can not tell you!  
  
It's deep blue eyes flickered back and forth across the room, avoiding the pair of brown eyes that stared it down. It tugged on the restraints that bound it's arms and legs tightly to the chair, growling in a low threatening tone.  
  
"My precious, my precious.. Calm down." The creature's captor and master slid a hand down the side of the creature's face. When he reached the creatures chin he wrapped his long fingers around it and forced it to look at him. "I need you to do me another favor."  
  
The creature closed squeezed it's eyes shut and attempted to ignore the soft breathing tickling it's face.  
  
"Find it. Find me the other one."  
  
"And if I fail?"  
  
"DIE!" The captor spat on the ground and walked out, signaling to the guards that they could release the creature once he had left.  
  
The guards gulped and edged towards the creature nervously. Many a man had been set on this creature's guard duty, but not so many a man had lived to tell about it. "Nice kitty?" One of the guards reached out and undid the arm and wrist restraints on the creature, his fingers fumbling over each other.  
  
"Oh, suck it up ya' wuss. I'm still gonna' kill you anyway." The creature flexed it's free fingers and released it's claws. It ran through the two guards with barely an effort, blood splattering across the floor. "Despicable." It undid it's own leg restraints and hopped down from the chair. "Pathetic humans." It arched it's back upwards and a pair of black wings burst through it's dark skin in a mess of clear liquid. Shaking it's wings dry the creature jumped into the air. "You're mine now."  
  
  
  
Hmm. that would be the end of this chapter! ^.^ Hope you like! 


	3. Eating!

Disclaimer: Uh.. Nope. Ain't mine.  
  
A/N: It seems I'm writing this fairly fast! Gah! Better slow down before I screw up the plot somehow.. (I have a tendency to do that. .;; )  
  
Anywho, I probably should have put this in with the last chapter. .;;  
  
"It's been a month since the Royal Cup and the Backdraft's defeat. But the Backdraft that fought in the Royal Cup and headed the way in unsanctioned battles was nothing like the real thing. The real Backdraft remained hidden, lurking in and out amongst the common people. Waiting for it's day...Waiting for the day it would reign supreme over all."  
  
Restaurant in that city we'll never know the name of!  
  
"So, who was that kid I noticed you with earlier?" Brad took a seat at the table beside Bit.  
  
"Some girl. She went off with Jamie to get some clothes." Leena drummed her fingers on the table, deep in thought.  
  
"Jamie?" Brad raised his brow. "Shouldn't Leena have taken her being a girl and all."  
  
"Yeah well, the kid obviously had brains. She wouldn't let Leena take her."  
  
"Bit!" Leena waved her fist around threateningly in Bit's face. "She didn't go with you either."  
  
"Then she most definitely had brains if she didn't go with either of you." Brad ducked as two fists flew over him and slammed into each other.  
  
"Ow! Brad! What was that for?" Bit sucked on his red knuckles.  
  
"That wasn't funny Brad!" Leena nursed her bruised fist.  
  
"I'm not laughing." The three Zoid warriors looked up from their mundane conversation and noticed Jamie standing there.  
  
"What did you do? Lose the girl!?" Leena couldn't see the small kid from where she was sitting.  
  
"No.." Jamie picked the small girl up from under her arms and set her down beside Leena. He slid into the seat beside her.  
  
"Jamie, did she ever tell you her name?" Bit snatched the salt shaker away from the girl just as she was about to turn it upside down.  
  
"No. But she has started talking more. Do you think maybe she has amnesia?" Jamie smiled and handed the girl a napkin off the table to keep her entertained.  
  
"Am-knee-see-uh? Whus dat?" She set the napkin down on the table and began folding it in several directions.  
  
Leena stifled a small giggle. "It's where you can't remember anything."  
  
"But I remember! Leena, Jamie, Bit, and Brad." She listed off the Blitz team's names on her fingers, this time adding in Brad.  
  
Brad raised a brow and gave the small girl a questioning glance.  
  
"She can remember people's names really good. I referred to you as Brad earlier, so now she knows you as Brad." Bit explained.  
  
Brad shrugged. "Well, good memory or not. It isn't any good if she doesn't know her name. How about Allie? You know, for albino?"  
  
"Allie, sounds nice. But isn't that insulting her?" Leena looked down at the small kid beside her, it seemed kind of cruel to call her that.  
  
"I doubt she knows what albino is."  
  
The pale child glared at Brad. "Do too! The man in the lab coat always called me albino. It means I have pale skin and hair, right?"  
  
"Pretty much.. What man in a lab coat?" Bit leaned forward attentively, was the kid remembering something?  
  
"The one that woke me up every morning."  
  
"Anything else?" Jamie grinned. The Blitz team sat on the edge of their seats staring at the small child intently.  
  
Her head drooped down in despair. "Nope.."  
  
The team sighed and slid back in their seats in unison. "Well how about it, can we call you Allie?" Bit sat back up.  
  
The girl looked up at Jamie, signaling the silent want of his opinion. "I like it. It fits nicely."  
  
The girl smiled. "Allie it is!"  
  
"Now, how about some food, Allie?" Jamie held out a menu for her. "You can have anything you like."  
  
"Really!? Umm. Whus it say?" She eyed the mixed jumble of scribbles on the piece of laminated paper.  
  
Jamie blushed, he hadn't taken into consideration that she probably couldn't read. "Well uh. Why don't we just order everything?" He looked around at the rest of the team.  
  
"'S fine with me..."  
  
"I'm starved!"  
  
"Food!"  
  
Jamie blinked at the quick responses. "Well, it's settled. We'll order everything." Hopefully with all the food they were ordering Bit and Leena wouldn't try and kill each other.  
  
Noticing a full group of people sitting at the table a waiter walked over. "May I help you?"  
  
"We'll take everything!"  
  
The waiter eyed them suspiciously, wondering if they had the money to pay for it all. "Ah, the winners of the Royal Cup." Of course they could pay. "Very well then." The waiter stalked off to the back kitchen.  
  
"Done!" Allie held up a small origami Raynos that had once been her napkin.  
  
"Wow! That's cool! I pilot one of these!" Jamie gingerly took the paper Raynos from Allie's small hands.  
  
"Have it!"  
  
"Really? I can have it?" Jamie blushed and set the Raynos safely inside his shirt pocket. He had special plans for the small paper Raynos.  
  
Allie took another napkin and began folding it, humming to herself.  
  
"Cause I'm as free as a bird now. And this bird you can not change." Bit sung the words to the tune to girl was humming. "But, how did you know that song. It's older than I am."  
  
Allie looked up from her new origami project. "I heard it today. On the ray- dee-oh. At least that's what Jack said it was."  
  
"Jack's here?" Bit looked about the restaurant. If Jack was here he was going to challenge him to another shooting challenge.  
  
"Jack Sisco? He left." Allie finished up the little paper Zoid and held it out.  
  
"But how do you know Jack Sisco!? And whoa! Is that a Liger?" Bit's turquoise eyes focused in on the transformed napkin. (Well, sometimes his eyes look blue, and sometimes they look green. So, I'm calling them turquoise!)  
  
"Same way I remember Leena, Jamie, Bit, and Brad." Allie held the Liger Zero replica out to Bit. "Take it!"  
  
Bit took the mini Liger, noticing two deep round scars set right in the middle of her palm. He wasn't going to ask about it, not yet.  
  
Several waiters walked by the table, each setting down two or three plates of food. Once all the food was delivered the waiter who taken their simple yet somehow complicated order stepped forward. "Is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
"Naw, I think we're fine." Bit replied, licking his lips at the sight of the food.  
  
"Very well then." He bowed and walked off, muttering to himself.  
  
"Wow! This looks good!" Allie's red eyes gleamed with excitement as she looked over the table trying to pick what to eat first. "It all looks so yummy!"  
  
"Dig in!"  
  
Unknown  
  
(and for the sake of myself, I'm now calling the "it" creature a "him")  
  
He stood along the outside edge of the city, watching and waiting. He could feel it. That other presence like his own. The minute night came about he would move in. It would be best not to be seen than to be forced to kill anyone who saw him. Even with his unique human adaptations he still sometimes forgot to change back his ears or claws. The other creature was far more talented than he at looking human. "I'll get you. Be happy while you can still breathe properly."  
  
  
  
"Sir, are you sure we can trust that thing to return? What if it runs off like the other one?" An obviously new Backdraft member asked the lead man.  
  
"Have you no faith?" He rubbed his throbbing head; what a migraine! Why couldn't his workers be as loyal and unquestioning as his creations.  
  
"I have faith, sir. But since that last one ran off what makes you sure this one won't too." He twiddled his thumbs behind his back nervously.  
  
"If you have that much faith then stick your head in that hole." A long finger pointed out of the darkness towards a hole in the wall.  
  
"Sir?" The hole did seem very inviting, and his curiosity sure was scratching at him.  
  
"Well, faith or no faith?"  
  
The man gulped. "Faith." He stepped up to the wall putting his hands firmly on the rim of the hole. Behind the man's back his boss held up a two fingers. "Here I go." The man squeezed his eyes shut and forced his head through the hole.  
  
An instant later the man's body fell back to the ground, blood streaming from where his eyes should have been. "If you have faith, then trust my eyes."  
  
Yup, it's that time again. "It's that time of the chapter for ending." (Gah, my head can make it's own radio with all the songs it knows.)  
  
Anywho, during that last little bit I kept thinking to myself that I should reward the faithful servant with a nice vanilla coke. But things don't work that way in the Backdraft, so nyah! XP And uh, I'll probably change that last section. Sticking his head through a hole? I find it more funny than anything else.. And it shouldn't be funny! Well, I could give the Backdraft leader a bad sense of humor, I guess.  
  
Well, uh, it might be awhile before I update. I never update over the weekend, and on Monday I'm goin' sailing for the first time! Yahooo! ^.^ 


End file.
